


Valyrian doom over the narrow sea

by Advotiya_Raskolnikova



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I do not want for this to have to happen okay, Not for team Targaryen fans, but I am bitter after reading too many Mad Queen Dany kills the Starks fics, latent warging, so here is muh fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advotiya_Raskolnikova/pseuds/Advotiya_Raskolnikova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys may have been their mother in name, but the dragons always were wild beasts. Like the sea they could not be restrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valyrian doom over the narrow sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meddlesomepriest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomepriest/gifts).



There was blue for miles, like an endless roll of silk extending into the horizon. She was tempted to touch it, and so she did. Never had she felt lighter before as she soared higher towards the sun. Had she died, had she been cursed, she never experienced any thing like this but since after her fever which kept her in her chambers for a fortnight they became weirder and weirder. 'Look down', she thought and on the glass like water she saw a dragon. Sansa may have loved the stories of princes and knights, but it was Arya who loved the lore of the dragons. She felt as if she was there with them, with the familiar breeze of the narrow sea brushing against her face and the sting of saltwater chaffing her lips. It was jarring, as if she had been ripped from her skin. 

Now, she was living in that dream. She'd heard lore of skin-changers from Jon, and the Wildings who have been staying at Winterfell but she never thought that she'd experience it. Jon said he'd warg into Ghost, his direwolf. But Sansa lost her wolf years ago, and she lost the plot with the supernatural that her siblings had been immersed in. There were two other dragons, glorious beasts. She felt her pulse rise, as her body temperature rose. "Sesīr īlot jagon!.", a woman's voice said. 

A young woman who couldn't have been much older than her was on the dragon to her left. Her hair was so pale of a blonde color that it looked white. 'Like the Targaryens', she thought. The dragon queen across the sea, this had to have been her. But she was above the sea and most certainly on the way to King's Landing. Sansa remembered how her uncle and grandfather both perished under the Mad King. Who could say what another Targaryen would do to her and her family? She heard the tale of what Aerys did, and another Targaryen dares come back to Westeros. 

Before she had a clear idea of what she was going to do, as this sensation was entirely new to her a scream pitched through the air. The commotion of many voices were heard on the armada of ships beneath on the expanse of the sea. It felt like an invisible rope tugging her, as she felt her throat clench and her mouth met with the familiar metallic taste of blood. She hadn't tasted blood since she had been punched square in the jaw by the sorry excuses for knights in King's Landing. 

The blood was not her own, but that of the young woman on top of a dragon... who was now flying around screeching at a bellowing rate. It was riling and twisting and turning as people were jumping off the boats and saving themselves from a fiery fate. The screams were becoming too much mixed with the sobs. Again, salt-water met her eyes as she felt thrust backwards and against the headboard of her bedroom. "Sansa!", Jon urged as he pressed a cold rag to his sister's forehead. "Gods, Sansa it's me Jon... are you there?"

He'd only seen her in such a state once before and it was when he was certain that she'd be claimed by the fever. Her pupils were dilated. He'd seen that look before, but where? He'd seen men, and women die but he never saw anyone in a state like Sansa was. It was not quite a trance, not quites sleep, not quite life, not quite death, yet...

"Jon! Jon! Oh, Jon I am here.", Sansa answered with a dry gasp. Her lips felt chapped enough as she reached for some sort of quenchment. "I...", she retched a cough. Her mouth was burning as her eyes were, except her eyes were rimmed with tears and her head throbbing with confusion. A glass of water was pushed towards her mouth, it was lukewarm but she didn't mind as she drunk it up. She coughed again.

"Sansa, drink slowly. I think that you had one of your fever dreams again.", Jon said in a concerned tone. "I am here... I am by your side." Jon told her in the same tone as his eyebrows furled. He watched his sister draw in another breath, this time more calm and even. Her beautiful blue eyes were still foggied to some far away vantage point. "I am here.. please come back."

Sansa rubbed her eyes, hoping to aide her ducts in creating more tears. It was if she had too much Arbor Gold but she hadn't drank the stuff in a while as such fineries were rationed during the time of such uncertainties. 'It felt so real.', she thought but she wasn't sure how to tell Jon of what just transpired. "I am here, Jon... it felt so real. Gods, I swear I didn't want to be a killer... not again. Not after Ramsay. I had no idea what I was doing."

Jon thought that she was having a delusion. She rambled some and more and moaned and groaned as she passed between sleep and awake during her fever, but as it had been 'lingering' though the Maester assured she'd survive. He hated seeing her so muddied and confused and useless. Sansa hated being incapacitated but Jon was adamant about protecting her even when he couldn't. "Sansa, you hadn't killed anyone. You've been in bed for two weeks. I barely left your side.", he admitted.

Sansa scooted over and nuzzled into Jon's shoulder. "Jon, how can I even begin to explain.. I was flying. I was out of my body...I.."

"Sansa, you warged?", Jon asked calmly as he wrapped a strong arm around the small of her back. 

"Warging... yes, that is it.. but I was a dragon.", Sansa began as she pulled from Jon to grasp the glass for another sip of water. "I devoured a woman... I had no idea frankly what I was doing but I tasted her blood in my mouth... We were flying over the sea and there was a formation of boats. An army! I think that was the Targaryen queen across the sea.. I killed her...", Sansa sobbed.

"Sansa... I seriously doubt that you...", Jon's eyes widened to the likening of saucers. "You know how the Targaryens were... if any thing you saved a lot of lives from bloodshed. Just like you did when you killed Ramsay. If it wasn't for the Targ--."

"Our grandfather and our uncle would have been still alive..", Sansa nodded. "But what if she wasn't like them?", she pondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter. She would have came for us, why are younger Starks any different. The Targaryens ruled by conquering, that is all they know.", Jon said in a raised tone. "Now, Sansa it is best that you get some fresh air and this is just between us?"

"Yes, I do not want for them to think of me as mad...", Sansa chortled. "Not like anyone would believe me..." 

"Not only would no one believe you, but if any body has heard us... it was a fever dream okay Sansa?"

"Yes, Jon... let's go outside." Sansa agreed as she pulled her shawl on. There was still a vague taste of blood in her mouth as she met the cold night air and drew it into her lungs. She hugged her chest closer as she leaned to Jon. "Look at the sky...", she remarked as she saw a red comet float across the expanse. Soon, she saw two more racing across the night sky which was relatively clear. At least she was positive that they were comets as they were so very far away...


End file.
